I'm Sorry Mrs. Ketchum
by Kittie1
Summary: I know this may be REALLY stupid but it features some of my own characters! I don't own the song though. SPOILERS FOR UP COMEING FICS!


I'm Sorry Mrs.Ketchum  
  
  
  
Misty Katsikumi just couldn't stop crying. "I-it's all my fault Brock. It's all my fault. She raised her eyes to the still form of Ash Ketchum on a hosptial bed. The group had been walking on a bike path on a freeway. Misty and Ash had been fighting and Misty shoved Ash into the street. She didn't notice the car. Ash had been tossed into the air, and landed on the hard road with a sickening THUD. Alex, Ash's handicapped, in a wheelchair twin sister (you have to have read the fanfic I wrote to get the whole story.) had begun to have another asthma attack at the sight.  
  
So now they sat in Ash's room,the steady buzz of machinery keeping him alive, when 4 figures walked into the room. It was Ritchie, Tracey, Alex and Traceys' younger sister whom was injured as a child, so was on crutches, Sketchie, appeared. Alex looked down at the ground and struggled to hold back her tears. Then 3 more figures appeared. "Jessie? James? Meowth?"Sketchie asked aghast. They nodded. "We're here to see him."Jessie whispered. Then the group notciced they were wearing normal trainers clothing. Not their Team Rocket uniforms. They had quit. And Meowth was wearing a collar. "What happened to him?"James asked Alex. Bad move. She couldn't hold any more tears back, she burst out crying. "He was hit by a car."Tracey explained. Sketchie began to cry as she screamed. Tracey held his sister as Brock held Misty, James held Jessie, Ritchie held Alex, Pikachu held Pika-blu-eyes, Alexs' infant Pikachu and Sparky held them both,and Meowth held both Togepi and Baby Pika, Sketchies' infant Pikachu. Then Ash opened his eyes. Alex and the rest of the group ran to him. Pikachu ran to lick Ash's nose. "Alex...Pikachu...Misty...Brock...Tracey...Ritchie...Sketchie...  
  
Jessie...James...Meowth...Togepi...Baby Pika...Pika-blu- eyes...Sparky...everyone."He whispered. Then the rest of his Pokemon appeared. "Charazard...Bulbasuar...Squritle...Chicorita...Heracross...  
  
all of you."He said. Then suddenly, 3 blurs shot through the door. "Pidgeot...Butterfree...Haunter."He whispered. Then all the Pokemon began to cry for their master. Then 2 more familiar figures teleported into the room. "Who are they? They look familiar."Ash whispered. The larger of the two Pokemon placed his 3 fingered hands on Ash's temples and a flare of light flashed in the room. "Mew...Mewtwo, I've missed you."He whispred. Then anyone else whom had been there rembered. "Misty...I just wanted to say this...I-love-you." Then Ash Ketchum died. Alex went into another asthma attack and Misty began to cry, everyone else in the room followed. Including Charazard, Jessie, James, Meowth...and Mewtwo.  
  
"I love you too Ash."Misty whispered.  
  
4 days Later...  
  
"Mime mime mime..." Mr.Mime sang. Then the door bell rang. "Mimie? Could you get that?!"Mrs.Ketchtum called. Obetiant, he anwered the door sang out a Pokemon 'thankyou' and closed the door. He handed a small package to Mrs.Ketchum. She went pale as she read the letter explaining Ash's death.  
  
Never ment to let your son die.  
  
I apologize a trillon times.  
  
I'm sorry Mrs.Ketchum!  
  
I am for real!  
  
"My son is dead. My son is dead."Delia Ketchum cried into the phone to the professor. Then a huge group burst into the house. "Mom!"Alex screamed at the top of her lungs. Her mother rushed to her and they all cried together. "I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry."Alex sobbed into her mothers shoulder. She inhaled in the sweet smell of her mothers perfume.  
  
Hours and Hours.  
  
Life just keeps going on.  
  
12 years Later...  
  
24 year old Alexia Ketchum stood infront of the Senate. From where she was, she could see all of her childhood friends. "I brought to meaning this meeting for the saftey of the Pokemon Trainers of Tomorrow. How I believe this should be done, is by placing side walks next to the bike paths for the pedestrians. Why I brought this meaning to order, is because this problem killed my twin brother, Ash Ketchem, as many you have heard about. If there had been a rail or sidewalk around the path, my brother and perhaps would still be alive today. But he is not. One of the reasons I am in this wheechair is because of a speeding driver. So as I bring to a close my small speech, think about this happened to your child or sibling."She finished. Brock stood and began to clap. Then Misty, Jessie, James, Sketchie, Ritchie, Tracey, then a brown haired figure, by the name of Gary Oak, stood up and whistled. The Pokemon of all the trainers started cheering. Alex grinned as she wheeled herself down to her friends. "Ash would have been proud of you. Very proud."Brock whispered into her ear. Alexia grinned and hugged the group back.  
  
6 years later...  
  
"From this day foreward...I Ash Ketchum..." "And I Kittie Ketchum..." "DECLARE TO BE THE GREATEST POKEMON MASTERS OF ALL TIME!". The two identical twins looked at each other, and laughed. "Ash! Kittie! It's way past your bedtime!"Alexia scolded. Then another figure walked down the hall way the the twins bedroom, Brock. "Alex...Alex, Alex, Alex. You worry way too much."Brock scolded his wife. The twins looked excatly like a cross of their mother, father, and late uncle. Both had black hair, and their uncles' eyes. But Ash had his fathers hands and strong legs, with a strong build. But Kittie was more like her mother, thin, but strong, with weak legs, but not in a wheelchair. Both had all their ambition. Alex smiled. Her babies, were leaving to follow in the footsteps of their multiple god parents: Misty and Tracey, and their two redheaded children, Monica and Thomas. Ritchie and Sketchie, and their brown haired children, Ritchie Jr. and Kassiendria. And Gary. Gary had married noone yet. But the entire group vistied Ash's grave. "Pik?"Crowed a voice. It was Ash's Pikachu. Much older now, it was slower, but it still had it's youth. The friends and allies they group had made over the many years had come to Ashs' funeral. Victor and Pooka. Cassiandra and her Paracect. Duplica and her Ditto. Mew and Mewtwo. And the trainers there too! They rembered. The Bridge Bike gang. The Squritle Squad. All of the defeated Gym Leaders Ash had beaten.Even his defeated rivals from the Pokemon League and even the Orange Arcalpellago leader came. And many more old friends. All the Officer Jennys that Ash had helped and all of the Nurse Joys as well came. 21 gun saluted ran through the air every 2 hours on the hour. Even though everyone was either crying or very upset...they knew Ash would like to see them all for the last time.  
  
"I know Brock. But I don't want them to wind up like Ash did. Or do we? Late?"Alexia joke kissing her husband quickly. "Now! Both of you! In bed, in you two! PJ's now!"Alex cried. Reluctantly, the twins changed and the night passed quickly.  
  
  
  
3 years later...  
  
"Now! For the battle we've been all waiting for! The Flint- Ketchum Twins!" An announcer called. The twins were battling eachother. In the Pokemon League! "IN THE RED SQUARE! FOR ALL YOU BOYS OUT THERE! START YOUR WHISTLIN'! KITTIE KETCHUM!" Cried the announcer. Male whistles erupted from the crowd. Kittie giggle as appeared in her usual overall shorts, white tee, blue knee highs, and her mothers' Pokemon League Hat. Black fingerless glove grasped her poke-balls, which held half her mothers' pokemon, and half hers. She loved all kinds of pokemon. "NOW! IN THE GREEN SQUARE! FOR ALL YOU LOVELY LADIES THERE! TIME TO SWOON! ASH KETCHUM!" The announcer called. Girls started screaming and chanting his name. Ash Jr. was a splitting image of his uncle. He wore clothes exactly like his uncle, even his hat. His green gloved fingers grabbed his poke-balls. Half his, half his fathers. But he loved rock and fire pokemon. Just like his father. The twins look to eachother, the fire of a good battle raging in their eyes. Smiling Kittie cried, "Go! LIL SQUIRT!!" Alex smiled. As her son, cried "I like you battle figure, sis. But you gotta rember, looks ain't everything!" Ash yelled. "GO! ONIX!".  
  
  
  
After the Battle...  
  
Alex smiled, neither of the children had won. They had outsmarted eachother. Giggling, Alex allowed herself to be pushed down to the bottom of the stadium to her children. Her family and friends were there too. And from above, with a happy heart, Ash Ketchum, watched his sister, friends, neice and nephew, with a happy heart. 'I knew that was going to happen' He thought. Alexia Ketchum heard her brothers thought and smiled.  
  
  
  
At Pallet Towns Graveyard  
  
Alex wheeled into the graveyard and to the back, under a cheerywood tree. There was her brother's grave. In her lap, was a bouquet of red, white, and pink roses. "Hi Ash. Just wanted to spruce up your home a lil but. We miss you alot." Alex smiled weakly. Her green eyes wavered as two lone tears, one from each eye, made a lazy burning trail from each eye. "We grew up together Ash. I rember the first time we met. But we made a promise that day, Ash. First it was me. The bratty little seventh grader, who made a wish with her friend that Pokemon were real. Then I showed up and all this happened. The car accident. The Pokemon Center Burning. Going back to my world. My dad and his drunk buddies putting us all in the hosptial....again. But we kept that promise. Me, you, Brock, Tracey, Ritchie, Misty, Sketchie, Pikachu, Baby-Pika, and Pika-Blu-Eyes. All of us. Made a promise, the promise that we would me together for ever. Best friends for Ever. And someday, that promise will be mended." Alex said as her lap grew damp with tears. Bending over, she tied the roses together with several different ribbons. A white one for her. A silver one for Brock. A blue one for Misty. An orange one for Tracey. A purple one for Sketchie. A yellow one for Pikachu. A green one for Ritchie. A red one for Baby-Pika. And a gold one from Pika-Blu-Eyes. "All of us gave one to tie them together, Ash. So our friendship will last forever." Sighing, she put the flowers on the grave, and left. 


End file.
